Taehyung's Promise
by jiminjamms
Summary: BTS V X FAN Lemon/Smut Fanfiction! One night, you walked into BTS's deserted dorm looking for your longtime crush Kim Taehyung...ahem you mean, your laptop...but it turns out V was looking for you too. Being your first time alone with V, things get more than interesting.


**_FIRST, THIS IS A TAEHYUNG X FAN SMUT/LEMON/FLUFF FANFIC, SO BE WARNED._**

 **Hello, everyone! I'm back with another lemon fanfiction! Wow, it's been a long time (like ~2years) since I wrote one, so why not?! Okay, yeah I guess you can call me thirsty. :3**

* * *

 **(Your POV...KYA!)**

I knocked on the door once. Twice. No one answered from BTS's dorm room, which was a first. _Are they sleeping already?_ I thought. The night was settling in and maybe the boys had a long practice day.

I unlocked and opened the door to confirm that the boys were sleeping. More like, I was looking for a special someone to me called Kim Taehyung. I shyly poked my head in the room and to my surprise, the area was empty. Unfolded blankets were scattered across the floor and BTS's clothes were hanging off the beds.

I walked inside. "Jungkookie? Namjoonie? Hey! Where are you guys? I want my laptop back! Stop playing tricks with me!" I shouted. I quickly scanned the room. "You got to be kidding-wait, what's that?" My eyes landed upon a white sheet of paper. Though it was on the other side of the room, the words _Dear [y/n]_ were clearly written on the top. I stepped over the messy piles of blankets and picked up the sheet.

 _Dear [y/n]_ , the letter said. _Sorry we're not here tonight even though we promised that we were returning the laptop. I told the others that we would watch Suicide Squad tonight! Sorryyyyy. -Jin_

"Wow, thanks for the invite," I murmured under my breath. Well, it wasn't that I _really_ wanted to watch the movie or that I really needed the laptop; I had expected V to be here. He had promised that we would eat ramen dinner today, but instead Jin had plucked him along with the rest of BTS.

But even if Taehyung and I _were_ going for dinner together, it would've been _so_ weird. For so long, I really like the boy, especially after I started visiting BigHit's headquarters to practice with BTS. Sadly, I don't think Taehyung likes me back. Everytime Taehyung is with BTS and I at the same time, he would always hang around his bandmates instead of me. It must be some sort of bro-code.

I tried to pretend that my visit tonight had never happened to hide my disappointment. I placed the letter where I originally found it and started walking to the exit.

 _Clink!_ I froze in my steps. "Oh shit! Someone's coming in!" I was determined to not let anyone figure out that I had came inside BTS's dorm. I wildly scanned the room for hiding spaces. Quickly, I decided to crouch in the far side of the room.

Just as I settled myself in the corner, the door clicked open and someone entered the room. By the sound of the footsteps, it must be a male...oh no!

"Aish, where the hell did I leave my phone?"

I perked up. It was V! Shit! More the reason to hope that no one finds that I'm in BTS's dorm! I held my breath, attempting to create as little noise as possible.

"Where is it?!" The boy yelled. "I told Jungkook to clean this mess but that bastard didn't. Now I can't find anything." He picked up a pile of blankets and tossed it onto Jungkook's bed. "I'm so late too because I-"

"ACHOO!"

V turned to the sound of the sneeze. "What?"

I could feel my palms sweating. But I knew that it was no use to hide now that I was just exposed. I stood up from the corner, my eyes staring at my feet. I was too embarrassed to even look V's way, and my long hair covered the boy from her sight. "Sorry, Taehyung. I'm not supposed to be here, but I was too curious. I didn't know where you guys were." _And I missed you._ But I obviously did not say that aloud.

"Hey, [y/n]." I hesitantly looked up after the boy called my name in his sweet tone. "It's okay. I wasn't going to go with Jin anyways. I said that I would eat ramen with you, right? I can't leave you." He flashed a smile that immediately melted my heart. If only Taehyung could be mine already.

He motioned me to come towards him. "C'mon. Let's order." He reached into one of Jimin's cabinets and pulled out a menu. Within five minutes, us two have already placed an order, which would arrive in around an hour.

And that's when things started to get real awkward. I was so used to being with V when the rest of BTS is around and not just the two of us alone.

"Tae, you didn't have to ditch the boys! I know they mean so much to you. And besides, you barely have free time!" I commented, breaking the silence.

V smirked. "More the reason I'm here with you right now."

I blinked my eyes in disbelief. "What?"

The boy heavily sighed. "[y/n]?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you."

Those three words...I never thought that I would ever hear those words from Taehyung. Was it a dream? No, it wasn't. I knew this was the chance of a lifetime. "I like you too. Kim Taehyung, can you be my-" But before I could even finish, the boy had closed the gap between us and his soft lips were pressing against mine. His arms pulled me closer to his body and I could feel his warmth radiating.

I knew I was not supposed to make out with V, especially since he's part of a Kpop group and it violated his contract. I knew I should be pushing him away, but deep down, I knew I loved this feeling. Slowly, my own hands climbed up V's body and pulled him tighter into the hug.

V quickly broke the kiss to catch his breath before smashing his lips back onto mine. His tongue ran across my bottom lip, asking for permission. The second he was allowed in, he began roaming inside. I knew this kiss was different from the first. Sure, the kiss was a little sloppy, but it had so much passion that displayed how much he had longed for me and how much he wanted to make sure that he would be the dominant one. The weirdest part was that it felt...good.

Unknowingly, a moan escaped me, even though it was muffled. Knowing that I liked the kiss, V pressed deeper in and our tongues engaged in a heated battle which eventually lead to my loss. V pulled apart from the kiss to catch up on his breath again.

"I love you, [y/n]," Taehyung whispered in a husky voice that sent shivers down my spine. Next thing I knew, V's lips moved a little lower and attacked my collarbone. "Oh my god, next time you gotta cover that collarbone in front of other guys other than me because that drives every guy crazy, did you know?"

Unconsciously, I nodded, hypnotized by Taehyung's deep and assertive voice. It was a side of Taehyung I never knew existed, but it was exciting and I loved it.

V's smooth lips continued his journey along my neck, while one hand lifted my shirt and traveled up towards my chest. He reached to my back and skillfully unclipped my bra. He then stripped my clothes away before he undressed too. The two of us two were left naked, with nothing but our pride.

V repositioned himself by making me lie on the floor and helped me spread my legs apart. "Jagiya, you're so wet. Is this your first time?" he asked, and I shyly nodded. It was stupid to admit this to him.

"It's going to be okay, I promise." Before I could even respond, V's mouth had delved into my, sucking my juices from my womanhood. I bit my lower lip, but moans slipped through. The boy was rubbing my sweet spot so hard and I wanted more of this amazing feeling. "Taehyung..."

V responded by looking up and planting another rough kiss on my lips. I realized I was tasting myself, but I didn't care. He placed one finger inside me and stroked my walls. Then he added another finger, then another. He stuck his fingers inside before retracting them and repeated the process, which drew winces from me. His other hand was fondling my breast. The sadistic boy gave a low chuckle. He lowered himself so his length could rub my clit. The best part is, V knew the best way to massage it so it drove me crazy.

"Kim Taehyung," I whispered. "I want you inside of me now."

He leaned to my ear and growled, "I'm going to fuck you so badly so you can't walk tomorrow. I'm going to bruise you all over. Now, that's a promise. You're all mine now."

He then positioned himself to align his hardness with me entrance. He glanced at me, and I nodded. At the signal, he shoved his dick inside me. I loudly gasped and dug my fingers into V's hair. What was this pain?

"Jagiya, y-you're so tight." V buried his face into my neck, his eyes squeezed shut and was a groaning mess. I wrapped my hands around the boy's neck, bringing him closer to my chest. I was loudly wincing at the pain of his hardness hitting my g spot. But V wanted to go deeper. He took my legs and wrapped it around his torso before he pressed in deeply and slowly.

"Oh Taehyung, it hurts," I mumbled.

V smirked at the sound of my pain and started thrusting into me quicker and quicker and quicker. Soon, the only sound audible in the dorm was loud slapping noises and heavy pants in rhythm. The dorm wasn't sound-proof, but who cares?

"Tae, it hurts too much," I shouted. "You know it's my first time."

"Think I care? I want you to scream my name. Louder. Say it louder," Taehyung whispered in his husky voice. With each thrust, V's hips became faster and faster while his lips planted kisses on my bountiful chest. His hands rubbed the side of my body, caressing my smooth skin.

"Taehyung...Taehyung," I whispered to his ear.

"I said louder. You have to be a good girl. Here's your punishment," V said. He pressed his length inside me and I started screaming, "Kim Taehyung! Taehyung!" I was shouting with each slamming pump and could feel my heat tightening more and more.

As we reached out peak, I threw my head back, my body shaking from ecstasy. Meanwhile, V was an uncontrollable moaning mess, sounds muffled since he pressed his lips against my neck, sucking until bruises appeared on my once perfect skin.

"Tae, I don't think I can take it anymore. I-" I stopped when V sealed my lips with a messy kiss. I could feel her core collapsing inside of me as I came heavily and V ejaculating in my cave. I groaned his name into V's lips and Taehyung did the same.

A loud moan escaped from us as V pumped into me several more times before he pulled out. "Does this answer your question? Yes, I'd love to be your boyfriend, beautiful [y/n]," he finally answered with a mischievous smile. He placed himself at the space next to me and brought hugged my naked body next to his. "Can we just stay like this for a little bit?"

"Mhm."

"Are you cold?" He grabbed a blanket from the side and covered us two up. He then planted kisses all over my hair. He was chuckling at the feeling of my hair rubbing against his cheeks every time he pecked me. All I could do was giggle back. The silence between us was all it took to tell how much we loved each other. I reached for Taehyung's lips, but...

 _Ding! Ding!_ Taehyung groaned. He stood up and slipped on a bathrobe. "Oh, the food's here. Quick, hide under the blankets! I can't let anyone find you here."

I did as I was told as V opened the door. "Thank you, sir." He took the package and locked the door before returning back to my side. He rummaged through the package until he found a small box with...cake?

"Aw, you know I can't eat cake! I'll gain weight," I protested.

An evil grin formed on V. "Who ever said _you_ were going to eat it?" He uncovered my naked body and opened the cake box. With chuckles, he dabbed his finger with the whipped cream topping and formed a heart shape on my stomach.

I giggled at the ticklish feeling of him drawing on my abdomen.

"Shall we continue?" V asked in his deep, sexy voice.

I smirked, knowing that Taehyung was going to keep his promise. I couldn't wait to walk tomorrow morning.

* * *

 **The scene is a little all over the place because I tried, for the first time, to experiment with fewer words and a more direct story. Tbh, I remember writing my first lemon in high school freshman year and I was soooo shy about the topic so there was so much fluff! There will still be fluff in this story, but I tried keeping it down! :)**

 **THANK YOU FOR BEING A GREAT READER! ILY ALL! HMU WITH CRITICISM BC THATS MY FAVE THING! And who knows? Maybe if I'm a little happy, I'll upload another smut just for you guys! ~CHS**


End file.
